


In which Logan regrets... himself. That absolutely makes sense. Yes.

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Series: In Which Logan Is Done With Everything [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, M/M, not-exactly-wanted sequel to a decently popular thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: I had Nonstalgia and wanted to write this.





	In which Logan regrets... himself. That absolutely makes sense. Yes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TSTrashCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSTrashCaptain/gifts).



> Prequel based off a thing by tinysidestrashcaptain
> 
> Cross posted to tumblr at https://nottodaylogic.tumblr.com/post/179433683863/in-which-logan-regrets-himself-that-absolutely

In Which Logan Is Done With Himself

Logan seriously regretted installing the file totallynotfeelings.exe on his software. 

Before the dreaded virus had arrived, Logan missed his life of yelling at Roman and Virgil for making out in random corners (which… was his fault, yes, but still). 

Now, he had a life of yelling at Roman and Virgil for making out in random corners while Patton bounced around in the corner, being absolutely freaking adorable and causing him to get crush feelings. 

Someone save him. 

There was only one thing to do.

Annoy Roman.

Duh.

He walked right into Roman’s dorm room one day, only to find his quarry and his boyfriend making out in the corner. It seemed an activity that should be performed in private, with the door locked. 

To be fair, he’d walked in on them, but they should have locked the door. 

Logan cleared his throat. “Maybe do not?” 

Roman and Virgil flew apart like two negative magnets facing each other. Roman tripped over a random book on his floor and fell backwards onto the ground. Virgil stumbled and ended up on the bed. 

“LOGAN CROFTERS JACKSON, WHAT IN THE NAME OF ATHENA'S SHIELD ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!” Roman screeched from his position on the floor. He looked very uncomfortable. He needed help. 

Logan ignored the fact that his full name was, indeed, not Logan Crofters Jackson. He wished it were. He wasn’t worthy to bear the great name of Crofters. No one was. “My apologies, fellow human, and Virgil. I am in need of assistance.”

“Hey, I’m a thespian, not a human—”

“Why did you come to us?” Virgil wasn’t even trying to sit up. Like Logan, he was ignoring the antics of his boyfriend. That was generally what happened.

“Because I have been experiencing… emotions.” He shuddered. Horror of horrors.

“Ugh, emotions,” Virgil agreed. 

“Bane of my existence.”

Roman made an exasperated noise. Naturally. “Tell meeeeee what you're feeeeeling!” 

“Very well.” He took a deep breath. “I seem to have… developed feelings more romantic in nature towards someone.”

Before Roman could make a big deal of it as he inevitably, Virgil deadpanned: “Patton.” At Roman’s quizzical look at what their other best friend has to do with it, he repeated, to Logan’s shock, “it’s Patton. Isn’t it?”

“I—yes, how did you realize?”

“I have eyes, Logan.”

He sighed. “Of course you do, you’re human.”

“No, I’m a creature of the void. Get it right?”

Logan had a very acute sense of deja vu as he fell head first onto Roman’s bed. “Why.” 

He was being exceedingly dramatic, but Logan did not give a single nanoshit.

Virgil very awkwardly patted him on the head, saying something like “there, there, wow this is bizarre, why am I the one doing this”.

Roman suddenly gasped and bolted upright. “DO YOU LOVE HIM?”

Logan’s eyes widened, taken aback. “What.”

“Say sorta kinda.” The look on Roman’s face was downright terrifying. He’d never seemed this intense, and that was saying something. 

“What?” Logan repeated.

Virgil sighed. “Just say it. He won’t stop until you do. Trust me. I know.”

Logan looked at the ceiling, exhasperated. “Fine. Sorta kinda.”

Roman made eyebrow movements. “Do you neeeed him?” He sang.

“Nope. I indulged you once. No more.”

Virgil cleared his throat. “What’re you gonna do?”

“I swore an oath after the previous incident that never again would the events of last month occur again.” Logan took a deep breath. “I will tell him.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Baaaad idea. Never tell the person you like that you like them. That’s the first rule of crushes.”

“Nope. I will not be insufferable like you.”

Roman made offended noises. This was anything but new, and thus easily ignored. 

“I mean,” said Virgil, “if you want to tell him, fine. At least Patton is better than this idiot.” At this, he jerked his thumb at his boyfriend, who looked exceedingly betrayed. Before he could express this feeling of utter drama queenliness, Logan decided that this would be the opportune time to excuse himself and prepare for his inevitable demise at the hand of stress. 

—

A few days later, he was reading his murder mystery novel in the corner (the circus contortionist hadn’t been mentioned in a while and didn’t have as plausible an alibi, it was most likely him) when the bubbliest person he knew bounded up to him.

“Hiya, Lo!” Patton plopped himself down in front of Logan’s novel. He had no choice but to lower it. He was morally obligated to do so. “How’s it goin’?”

“The main character is making out with their love interest and I feel much more asexual than normal.” 

Patton giggled and nodded his agreement. “Why do stuff when you can do hugs?”

“I agree.” Logan cleared his throat. “Patton, I have something to say to you.”

“Go ahead!”

He took a deep breath. “I made an oath, several months ago. The day Roman and Virgil began dating, to be precise. Actually, I’d been thinking of it beforehand, for several months, because them both pining was extremely painful to witness.” 

He was rambling. Why was he rambling? 

Ugh.

Why.

“Anyways, objectively, uhh, well, I—”

Patton was smiling, albeit a little confused. “Everything good, Lo? You seem kinda anxious.”

“I—I would like to keep the promise I made to myself, as well as to not put everyone else through the same thing that Virgil and Roman had put our friend group through. 

“So what I’m really trying to say is—Patton, I’ve developed feelings for you.”

Patton’s expression shifted. “I like you too, Logan.”

Logan froze. “Wait. What? Really?”

“Yeah! How could I not? I’ve liked you for years.” Patton tilted his head. “Is this news to you?”

“It is indeed news to me!” Logan cleared his throat. “Patton, may I—“

Patton pulled him into a kiss before he could finish asking. 

Logan supposed he had a boyfriend now. 

Neat.


End file.
